<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey by riddleb9y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049997">Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y'>riddleb9y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arkham Asylum, Domestic, Endearments, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Pet Names, Short One Shot, The Rogues Gallery as Family (Batman), edward nygma is an attention whore, harley knows thats bs, no riddles, pamela is tired of watching affectionate displays, same thing w/ jon and fear, sometimes i don't like making that Ed's only focus, sorta - Freeform, supportive harley quinn, thats what i love for them, they ship it - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the lawyer, plant activist &amp; blonde bi talk about crow boy's love for riddle prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane &amp; Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you guys ever just eat pretzels and write a oneshot? cause that's what i did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward was talking everyone's ears off like normal when it had happened. Really it's not Jonathan's fault or weakness that had caused the slip of words. If anything was to blame, it'd be Ed's psychological response to endearments and Jon's habit of taking advantage.</p><p>"And then, Bats just let Selina go when it was her heist!" </p><p>The other rogues groaned at Edward's bitching. Shouldn't he be happy he'd been caught seeing that now he and Jon were reunited? But of course, he continued on making Ivy, Harley, and Harvey suffer. </p><p>"I thought Bats liked me more than you guys, no offense. Then again, I've never slept with him."</p><p>Jonathan closed his book, thoroughly done with his boyfriend's obsessing babble. "Honey, please be quiet." </p><p>Shutting up immediately, Ed pouted. "Fine, dear. No need for jealousy. The Bats is just my eye candy anyway." He pressed a quick kiss to Jonathan's mouth, grinning cheekily. "I suppose I'll go get something to read instead." </p><p>With that, Ed got up and walked over to the cart of Arkham staff approved books. Jonathan was smirking with satisfaction when he realized the other rogues' eyes were on him.</p><p>"Honey, Crane? Has Ed made you soft?" Pamela remarked while snickering.</p><p>Crossing her arms, Harley rushed to his defense. "Johnny loves Eds and was just being sweet to cool 'im off, Red."</p><p>"I'd hate to disagree with you, Harley," Dent cut in, fully enjoying a chance to mock Crane for being a sap. "But Nygma has him whipped."</p><p>Glaring daggers at Harvey, Jon replied. "Please enlighten as to why you're so interested in my relations, Dent."</p><p>Jonathan's glare made the room grow cold considering he was a particular brand of sadist and not in Akrham for the company. It was although killing fellow inmates in such a public setting would have quite and annoying aftermath.</p><p>"Boys, please calm yourselves." Ivy chastised, "No need to strain yourself over Jon and Nygma's sex life."</p><p>He was ready to throw back a snarky comment when Edward plopped himself down next to Jonathan and did the honor himself.</p><p>"I believe you mean our serious commitment where Jonnyboy is my ride or die." He stated possessively while casually flipping to open his newly found book. The older man rolled his eyes but laid a hand on the redhead's thigh anyway. The sentiment was nice and he was in a decent mood so he'd give Edward attention for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its probably filled with errors but oh well, editing is for essays</p><p>kudos and comments give me life! (they're literally like small lazarus pits guys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>